


Honey Pools

by OhnoNot_ThisKid_Again



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feelings Realization, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I thought of it while in class oops, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Sleepovers, Slow Burn, Stargazing, Tobio is bad @ feelings but he knows their there so, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, first fic actually, they dont end up together but they're just realizing their feelings so like, tsukkiyama is there if you reaallllyyy squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhnoNot_ThisKid_Again/pseuds/OhnoNot_ThisKid_Again
Summary: Kageyama's half-lidded eyes flickered heavenwards as he watched the shower. Much more nicer than what he had in mind. Looked pretty. He sighed softly and looked over to Hinata. He was smiling like crazy and he looked like he was over bubbling with happiness.How pathetic of himself.





	Honey Pools

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at writing so pls go easy on me and it is the first fic ive written in literal ages;;;
> 
> also, sorry in advance for making so many time skips (...)

"Kageyama, want to eat lunch together?" Hinata questioned, holding out his lunch box with a grin. There was a short silence falling after his words before Kageyama replied.

"No." Kageyama rejected with a knitted eyebrows, turning to walk away.

"Aw, Kageyama!" Hinata proceeded to whine, "I'm trying to be nice! Also, I have something to ask you." Hinata seemingly whispered the last sentence, but it did manage to get heard by Kageyama.

"...Fine." Kageyama grunted, turning a heel to Hinata, who just grinned in reply. The messy haired male turned and began strolling outside, near a vending machine. He simply seated himself on the green grass and inhaled sharply. Hinata must have muttered something to himself that Kageyama couldn't possibly figure out. Kageyama walked over to the vending machine and bought himself a plain milk box, violently jabbing the transparent straw into the box, before he sauntered over to where Hinata sat.

There was a silence that was between them as they both ingested their own foods, basking in the warmth of the sunlight. Kageyama strongly disliked the uncomfortable silence, though. Normally, Kageyama would just leave it as it is, but Hinata was giving off a vibe that he needed to speak of something in particular.

"Oi, Hinata," Kageyama started, feeling an urge to ask this certain question he has been thinking of recently, "wh-what's it feel like to... be in... love?"

"Haa? What's this, Kageyama has found a love interest?" Hinata perked up, with a small grin on his face. 

"Just answer it, dumbass." Kageyama grumbled.

"Well, when they're around your heart goes all... bwah! And gwah! Sometimes your heart will even go zoooom!-" Hinata was about to continue before Kageyama interrupted.

"Use actual words, you idiot." Kageyama scowled, exasperated expression plastered on his face.

"Um, well, I guess something you keep thinking of them and when they're around you, your heart feels all swirly and, and when you get a message from them or hear them talk, your tummy gets butterflies..- Um, I'm just speaking for what I think happens, though." Hinata picked at his Tamago Kake Gohan absentmindedly.

"Sounds scary." Kageyama bluntly replied, taking a long sip from his milk. 

"I bet it is." Hinata shuddered.

Another passing silence was followed, the remaining sound being the soft breeze and a couple crows cawing in the distance. Moment after moment, the two completely minded their own businesses, the silence left undisturbed but awkward. What was the point in eating lunch together if they were just not going to talk? Perhaps that was what Hinata originally intended but Kageyama just could not shake the feeling eating lunch was not the only thing.

"Oi, Kageyama, uh, there's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight and my mom just bought me this super cool telescope, so maybe you would want to check it out with me?" Hinata requested, looking up at the overly fluffy clouds.

"Eh?" Kageyama processed the words thoroughly. "Meteor shower? As in, rocks falling to the earth?" 

"S-Something like that.." Hinata murmured, occurring to Hinata that Kageyama probably has never witnessed a meteor shower.

A small silence. It felt less tense, though. Kageyama could only hear the light breathing of Hinata's lungs and his own heart beat.

"It's Friday, so I don't see why not." Kageyama replied, giving a small shrug from his shoulders. Hinata beamed, which Kageyama had to fight the smile that was tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Uwahh, I'll message my mom!" Hinata grinned, pulling his phone out and punching in a text, distractedly.

...

 

The day surprisingly went by in a flash. Since it was Friday there was no after school practice, which gave Kageyama more time to go home and grab an extra set of clothing, knowing how late he'll have to be staying at Hinata's residence, which possibly meant he had to stay the night. He will be running there, so that meant it would take more time, knowing how far away Kageyama and Hinata lived from each other. Or, he could ask his mom for a ride if he was in no mood to run up that big mountain just to watch stars fall. Oh! Maybe he could go home and study about what to expect from this meteor shower.

Kageyama quickly changed his school shoes, placing them into his locker, and began walking out the school's district, hands roughly tucked into his sweater. The air seemed quite tense, which meant it was getting colder, which meant he probably should get his mom to drive him to Hinata's before he caught pneumonia or hypothermia. 

Were those the same things, or...

Whatever, Kageyama couldn't really care less.

The sound of rattling trailing behind him definitely snapped him out of his little world. He turned to look over his shoulder to find Hinata strolling along-sided with his bicycle. It must have startled Kageyama because now he was yelling at the smaller male.

"Why are you following me?!" Kageyama scolded, "Don't you have elsewhere to be?! You're being creepy, you idiot!"

"Well, I thought I could, I don't know, stop by your house, that way you didn't have to walk all the way to my place alone." Kageyama squinted. "Unless you were thinking of hitching a ride then I'll just walk."

"Whatever." Kageyama groaned to himself, continuing his walk, practically visualizing Hinata's beam in his eyes, while Hinata joined his side.

"Hey, Kageyama, have you ever seen a meteor shower, more less, hear of them?" Hinata hummed.

"I heard my mom mention one while I was small but I never really cared too much about astrology." Kageyama replied, glancing over to Hinata, who was already looking directly at Kageyama. "Or, maybe, just maybe, I was but never really stayed up long enough to... see a meteor shower."

Hinata sputtered a bit before sighing softly, "Yeah, same here. But, my mom told me many times how beautiful they are. This one time, she tried waking me up to watch one but I simply just told her 5 more minutes before dozing back to sleep." He recalled, with that bright grin of his that Kageyama has gotten so used to. "I'm excited for tonight, though. I heard there's going to be clear skies as well, so it'll be way more visible! Uwah! I'm so pumped-, how about you, Kageyama? I mean, don't get me wrong, I just think you'd be excited for your first time!"

"Shut up already." Kageyama sighed. "If I said that I were excited would you be quiet?"

"Well then I would know you wouldn't mean it and you just want me to be quiet!" Hinata frowned. "Jeez, Kageyama, would it kill you to be a human and show emotion?"

"Yes, Hinata, it would." Kageyama rolled his eyes, recalling everything Hinata said vexed him beyond limits.

There was a silence; and it left Kageyama with his thoughts. It was just going to be him and Hinata watching the meteor shower, behind Hinata's house. Hinata mentioned his little sister, Natsu he believes, a couple times so maybe she would be there. But still, wasn't that what the domestic couple did for fun? Maybe Kageyama was overthinking it but this was different, he was nervous about tonight, especially being alone with Hinata and actually sleeping over. Sure, they weren't going to sleep in the same bed, which meant it wouldn't be awkward and they would have space. Kageyama was not grasping onto any feelings to the other male, because one, they were both males. Would that be weird? There wasn't really much male couples in Japan. He thinks. The thought of dating Hinata makes him queasy. Especially if it meant they had to... do all that sappy couple stuff. 

Kageyama must have been thinking longer than he originally intended to because now, the duo arrived near-sight from his house. A couple more houses then they'll be there. Kageyama reminisced; his family was going to be late. Which literally meant him no choice but to walk with Hinata to his home.

How... unpleasant. He thinks, that is.

Once they reach his house, Kageyama snatches the spare key, left under a garden pot, and unlocked the plain looking door. He took in a glance over to Hinata, who was putting his bike down, rather than propping it upwards. 

"Wahh! Kageyama, I've never been to your house!" Hinata cooed, stating the obvious. "Pardon the intrusion," he muttered, though. 

"My bedroom is unorganized at the moment, so don't bother commenting on it." Kageyama sighed, beginning to walk over to his room, knowing Hinata was trailing behind. He glided in, not paying much attention to whatever was found on the floor and hastily dropped his bag onto the floor, turning to Hinata. "You thirsty?"

"Not really." 

"Okay. Just wait here, I'm going to grab a milk box and maybe something to snack on. You mind staying a bit, I want to do something while I'm here." Kageyama spoke, as if he didn't really care if Hinata minded or not. Which he obviously didn't care about. When Hinata gave a nod, Kageyama walked into his kitchen and grabbed a refrigerated milk box, which his mom bought for him two or three days ago.. whatever, the day she bought them did not matter at all. He leaned against the kitchen counter, after jabbing the straw into said place, and began to think. It was his first time at Hinata's house. Where all his family members just as bright and thoughtful and overly excited like the Hinata he accompanied or were they way different from him? What if Kageyama says something to make Hinata's parents to dislike him? He shuddered. More importantly; what if they do end up liking him? Would they want him over more often? Would he one day stay a whole weekend? What if they grow so used to Kageyama like Tsukishima's parents gotten so used to Yamaguchi? (Don't ask how he knows, long story short, Kageyama found himself eavesdropping on one of Hinata and Yamamguchi's conversations, unwillingly.)

What if they got so close that Kageyama would end up calling Hinata, Shoyo?

Kageyama's eyes widened and he sucked on the milk through his air pipe, hovering over the sink, milk dripping from his mouth as he coughed up a storm. He felt like he couldn't breathe properly. More importantly, why did even thinking of Hinata's given name give him a reaction like that. He felt like his insides were burning up. 

God damn, milk, he thought to himself with a cough.

"Kageyama! Are you okay?!" Hinata flailed his arms in sheer panic. "It was so quiet and it gave me chills then you started with this violent cough and- wahh! What's wrong with your face, you don't have a fever do you? Are you going to get sick on me?! I was looking forward-..."

"Shut up, you idiot!" Kageyama spoke, coughing beforehand.

"Pfft-, Hahaha!" Hinata began laughing, holding his stomach.

"Oi!" Kageyama coughed once more, wiping his mouth from any milk that could be there. "Why are you laughing, stop that!" Kageyama turned his posture and placed both his knuckles on each side of his head, making sure to squeeze with a good grip.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow! I'm, I'm sorry, Kage- Kageyama!" Hinata's grin still remained but he was showing signs of pain. "It's just.. you look funny. You're face is flushed and so are the tips of your ears and if anything it makes you look more better than usual!"

"Haaah?!" 

...

 

"I'm home!" Hinata exclaimed, stepping through his home doors. Kageyama awkwardly followed in, showing that he had no clue what to do. "Ah! Kageyama, you could wait in my room for a bit, I need to go see my mom quickly." 

Hinata grinned and stepped away from him.

"P-Pardon the intrusion.." Kageyama muttered under a breath and before he began watching upstairs, he realized he had no idea where Hinata's room was. "Dammit, Hinata.." 

Kageyama decided it was best he find it instead of going to retrieve Hinata from have a conversation with his mom, thinking it might be something important and how rude it would be to just eject Hinata from it abruptly. He quietly walked up the stairs and looked around. Kageyama tried to remember if Hinata gave any explanation to how his room looked.

Messy.. Clean?

He couldn't recall anything.

Then he saw a head full of orange. He expected it to be Hinata, as he began getting ready to complain to him about not informing him where his room was located, but fortunately he didn't say anything just yet. Because there stood a small girl who looked like a girl version of Hinata. Was this his younger sister? Natsu?

The both of them stood quietly, observing one another. Kageyama noticed how Natsu did look a lot like Hinata. Could she speak? The same orange locks that were sprawled out and the same eyes full of determination? Could she have the same bright smile as Hinata did? The same musical laugh of his? How his cheeks would flush uncontrollably after laughing too much? How Hinata beamed like the sun itself?

Kageyama could feel the blood rushing up to his face. It wasn't the best feeling but it wasn't the worst feeling, nonetheless. He could feel the tension growing more.

"Oh! Kageyama, I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you where my room was!" Hinata apologized, looking over to the little girl. "Oh, hey, I see you've met Natsu!" He grinned. Now that they were standing near each other, Kageyama could not see much of a difference. Natsu looked more... scared, though.

"Natsu, mom wants you to go eat." Hinata informed, ruffling the girls hair a little. Natsu tugged at his sleeve, making Hinata lean down. Natsu went on her tip-toes and began to whisper something into his ear, making Hinata giggle. 

Kageyama felt like he couldn't breathe. Hinata giggled. God may as well kill him now, if he was tired of punishing Kageyama Tobio.

Hinata quickly whispered something back, making Natsu nod, smile, and walk off. Hinata yawned a bit and motioned Kageyama to follow, as he began walking to his room, he assumed.

As he expected; a mess. Kageyama sighed and slipped his bag off, placing it on Hinata's bed. "'Inata, have you ever heard of tidying up? It's almost as crappy and sloppy as your grades."

"You're degrading me, you dummy!" Hinata stuck his tongue out, folding his arms across his petite chest. "Besides, if you don't like it you may as well clean it up yourself."

"Your tricks to clean up your room won't work on me, dumbass." Kageyama rolled his eyes. Hinata crouched down and shook his head, going through games.

"Yeah, okay, do you want to play a game?" Hinata spoke happily, as if the last conversation did not even happen in this time line. "Kenma taught me how to play a lot of these so I guarantee you I'll beat you! Since you're a guest at this house, mom told me to be polite, so guest chooses."

"Weak." Kageyama replied, chopping Hinata's head. He reached out to grab a couple games he was familiar with and simply decided on a game he used to play a lot. "Loser owes winner meat buns."

"You're on, Baka-yama!" Hinata grinned, hopefully.

After the game, Kageyama was sulking over the fact he was utterly crushed by Hinata. The end was close to a tie before Hinata found a weird special attack he had no idea existed and won by one point. Hinata wore a big grin after winning and Kageyama couldn't help but to not feel disappointed with his loss.

The duo played a couple more games and watched a dumb movie before going down to eat. Right after the short dinner they went back to playing games and watching movies right up until it was time for the meteor shower. Hinata was already dozing off but Kageyama was wide awake. The both of them decided to stay in Hinata's room to watch the shower, rather than going outdoors.

"Oi, Hinata, get your ass up." Kageyama grumbled, nudging his calf with his foot. "You're going to miss it."

"Mmm.." Hinata hummed. "I'm up.. I'm up."

"Oh, I believe you. I'm believing you so hard right now, Hinata." Kageyama groaned. "It isn't even that late, dumbass.."

Kageyama sighed and promptly gazed out the window. He looked from star to star. Attempted to count them but losing track every time. He observed the crescent shape moon and the brightest stars. He pondered why and how the stars were shapes of people and stuff like that. He just couldn't see it. How could a line of stars make the silhouette of a human being? Astrology certainly is a strange, strange thing to understand. 

"Hey, Kageyama?" Hinata spoke quietly and softly. "You're staying the night, correct?" Kageyama gave a hum of approval. "I- uh... my mom says the futon is being borrowed by my aunt, so bad news is that we may have to sleep on my bed. Unless you want to go to the couch..."

"I don't like to sleep on couches." Kageyama bluntly replied, getting a small 'ah' from Hinata. He gave Hinata a glance and it was so obvious that he looked embarrassed. "But if you're uncomfortable with me sleeping in the same bed as you then I could sleep on the couch." 

"No!" Hinata replied, faster than he should have. "I mean- ahh! Sorry, that sounded weird. What I meant was, you don't have to sleep on the couch if you don't like it that much. My bed is big enough for the both of us."

"Alright." 

There was a silence. It wasn't uncomfortable. It was calming; not nerve-racking. Something inside Kageyama betrayed him and his heart beat was loud. Could Hinata hear it?

"Being inside is making me sleepy. Do you just want to watch it from the park? There's one nearby here." Hinata huffed, sitting up from his bed. He spoke as if he were reading Kageyama's thoughts.

"Mm, okay." Kageyama replied.

Sooner or later, both boys were out and walking. They walked to the park, as stated beforehand. Kageyama yawned occasionally, while Hinata bounced in his walk. Kageyama could still hear his heartbeat loudly in his ears.

"Kageyama?" Hinata called out, looking up at the stars, his face glowing in the sun, making his skin look clear and soft. The stars above the atmosphere reflected in his eyes, making them look sparkly. "Earlier.. Why did you ask me that question? About the love thing. Do.. do you have a love interest? Not to sound weird, I'm just curious, I guess."

"I wanted to know because I think I have a love interest." Kageyama shrugged.

"I see." Hinata smiled. "I have a love interest. But I'm 110% sure it's unrequited, but it's cool, it nice to just be his friend. At first, I thought I could never love someone like him but turns out he's a nice person. It's nice to be around him, though, even if he sees me as nothing more than a mere ally. He like's someone else, though. It hurt so much to hear he likes someone else, but like I said, he's happy, I'm happy."

Hinata just used eight male pronouns. He likes boys. Kageyama wasn't sure how to feel about it. Should he be surprised or happy or...

"Ah, I'm venting, sorry, Kageyama." Hinata shrugged, gasping a bit to see the meteor shower, in his own eyes. "Kageyama! Ka-Ka-Kageyama! Look!" 

Kageyama's half-lidded eyes flickered heavenwards as he watched the shower. Much more nicer than what he had in mind. Looked pretty. He sighed softly and looked over to Hinata. He was smiling like crazy and he looked like he was over bubbling with happiness. 

How pathetic of himself.

...

 

It's been a week since the meteor shower and Kageyama has been frustrated over his own feelings. If he did confess to Hinata, he would drown in regret but doing nothing would cause the exact same affect.

It's been a week since he's figured out what he felt towards his... towards Hinata.

It's been a week since they laid in the same bed and slept. 

A week since Hinata told Kageyama he loved someone already. 

Kageyama has been a little more closed off to everyone since then. He did not like this feeling. The setter just couldn't bring himself to talk to Hinata. Maybe if he avoided Hinata casually, his feelings would dissolve and be history from the past. 

The same rattle from one week ago.

Kageyama decided to ignore it for now. Maybe, he would go away if he didn't acknowledge his presence in any ways whatsoever.

Unfortunately, that's didn't happen. The sound followed for minutes and minutes, without stop.

"What do you-"

No one. Was it just his mind making that noise? He looked around and found out what was making the noise. Pipes from a nearby shop. Hah, how dumb. Yet, there was a tiny part in him that he would be able to see and talk to Hinata once again. His shoulders slumped awkwardly before he began walking back. He was going mad, was he not? Hearing Hinata's rusty bike trail behind him was totally a sign of going crazy.

"--up, Yamaguchi." He heard from a short distance. 

"Heheh, sorry, Tsukki." another voice replied with a chuckle.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Kageyama definitely did not want to deal with their salty remarks.

"I feel bad for that shrimp, though.. the... just doesn't want to.... how..." Tsukishima's voice was changing tones, thus making it more harder to process what he was saying. 

"I know. Poor, Hinata, the guy has no chance." Yamaguchi made a sighing noise. 

Yeah, no, he did not want to hear anything else, especially if it involved Hinata. 

Kageyama yawned and cut through a different route to his home, deciding to go around the other first years in Karasuno. He shuddered to himself, already hearing Tsukishima's shitty remarks and his dumb smirk when he brought up the word king, associating it with Tobio. His wild thoughts were inexorable and grew further and further, as if breaking right through the atmosphere that held his mental state together, keeping it stable.

Chaotic, was the proper, more appealing, term to state it as.

His phone vibrated a couple times just as he was strolling, a block away from his home. Kageyama huffed, slipping it out from his pocket. He barely went on his phone. Not just only that he didn't have nothing to do but also because no one texted him that much. Oikawa would message him childish, Hinata would message him stupid nonsense, and he was also in this group chat with several people, but he muted it because if he left he would just be constantly added back in. 

Dumbass Hinata 18:21

bakayama wru???

Shit, out of all people, it had to be him.

 

Dumbass Hinata 18:21

gnna sound dumb but u've been quiet lately n u know how much i hate how scry u r when ur quiet

 

Dumbass Hinata 18:22

wanna study 4 the mid terms w me??

 

Dumbass Hinata 18:22

cmon bakayama daichi could kick me frm the grp if i dnt study enough

 

Kageyama clicked his tongue, "Like they could ever eject the Hinata. If anything, he would eject me."

 

Dumbass Hinata 18:22

nvm y am i even asking ur dumber than me lol

 

Kageyama rolled his eyes. His stomach swirled and he couldn't help but feel angered by it. No way, not now. "Ugh, Hinata you dumbass, I hate you so much for doing this." A white lie. His gut obviously said otherwise, but no way would he ever admit that to the Hinata himself.

Kageyama soon arrived to his home, blatantly ignoring Hinata's messages for some time. He knew his family members were not even home right now, considering how late they usually work. Instead of going to make something to eat, he sauntered to his room, falling face first into the comfy bed. His deep, plain blue eyes closed and he soon dozed off. Just for half an hour or so.

Kageyama awoke to the knocking on the front door. He ignored it but it came again. And again, and again. He groaned and stood up, wobbling over to the door. Kageyama huffed, opening the door to see a nervous looking Hinata. His heart skipped a beat. Hinata's cheeks were red, as if he just finish running a marathon and his breathing seemed a little more tense then breathing should usually be used.

"Ah! You're home!" Hinata yelped. 

"Yeah, point being?" Kageyama grumbled, rubbing his eye a bit. "You woke me from a nap, what do you want?

"Urk!" Hinata lifted his arms in defense, as if Kageyama could attack any moment. "I came over because, uh, um, I thought we could study together. Since you weren't.. answering my messages, I assumed you were home, just ignoring them because I know how much you suck at socializing."

"Yeah, whatever, since you're here we might as well study. Learn to take note that when I'm ignoring you, I'm ignoring you." Kageyama grumbled, stepping aside for Hinata to invite himself inside, closing the door behind him. "There isn't anyone home yet but that does not mean you can be your loud, annoying self."

"I'm not always loud!" Hinata folded his arms.

"Yeah, okay." Kageyama clicked his tongue. 

The studying was an utter mess. Hinata and Kageyama were constantly arguing about elbow space and lack of explanation. Kageyama soon got sick of it and they both agreed to just not study without the help of someone else. They both decided to watch a movie, which was a big regret; both also argued that it was uninteresting or not being comfortable enough or not being able to hear it, the usual.

"Kageyama! Hey, Kageyama!" Hinata, perked up, smiling brightly. "Toss to me. Please!" 

"No." Kageyama shook his head.

"Why?!" Hinata pouted. 

"I don't want to."

"Weak excuse, Bakayama!" Hinata huffed. "C'mon just a few! I promise, just one or two or three!"

"Fine." Kageyama gave in, making Hinata jump up in a star-position. His grin was wide and his teeth shining. Hinata gave a small, 'yay' as he began to pump the air. How Hinata's emotions bursted just like this was amusing and it made Kageyama's heart feel as if it were about to pop right out from his chest and just... die. 

Moments on, Kageyama and Hinata were walking over to the field found a couple blocks away with a volleyball and two water bottles. Hinata was humming a tune to himself, swinging his water bottle back and forth enthusiastically. Kageyama watched the other from time to time, admiring his features. It was the small things he liked about Hinata. His big smiles, his dumb explaining ways, the cracks of his voice that rarely happened, his constant needs to fight, and his dumb everything.. What was he even thinking anymore? Kageyama seemed over sappy and it was disgusting. Way out of his character.

"Gah!" Hinata yelped, as he was hit directly on his face by one of Kageyama's toss. "Oi! You did that on purpose! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Sorry." Kageyama grunted out, looking afar. 

"That face of yours doesn't say sorry at all!" Hinata pointed at Kageyama, looking angered.

Kageyama must have been distracted with his own thoughts to toss. So in thought, he didn't even know what he was thinking anymore.

"Hinata, give me your hand." Kageyama blurted, reluctantly holding his hand own. "Don't question it either."

Hinata hesitantly reached out and Kageyama squeezed. Was his heart beating? Was he flustered? He couldn't tell. The setter looked to Hinata, who was as red as a tomato. Why was Hinata blushing? It was Kageyama who liked Hinata, not the other way around. Huh, new. Maybe he just wasn't used to Kageyama casually touching Hinata, like-so.

"Ah- sorry." Kageyama took his hand back. He walked back to his position and awaited for Hinata to toss up the ball for him. Hinata, on the other hand, threw to low and long, making the ball go further away. "Oi, dumbass, concentrate!" 

"Sorry!" Hinata spoke quickly, bowing awkwardly.

Their little practice continued to go on until Kageyama noticed Hinata was off his game. He suggested they take a break, which Hinata refused, but they ended up taking it either way. The both of them sat in the grass, Kageyama drinking from his water bottle and Hinata staring ahead. Hinata's legs were tucked to his chest and his arms were securely wrapped around them. His breathing was calm but his face was still a hue of red. 

Should Kageyama comment on it? Ask if he were okay?

"Hey dumbass, you doing okay?" Kageyama blurted without thought. "I don't think I've seen you this nervous since our first practice match." Wrong move. It made Hinata look more panicked.

"Do I? Oh man, sorry!" Hinata began his dumb rambling. "I don't know why I'm like this right now but I just need a small rest then I'll be content again, I swear!"

"Mmm.." Kageyama nodded, growing silent. 

All Kageyama could hear was the sound of the wind and vehicles in a distance. It was calming, sure, but Hinata only made the tension rise. He decided to try start a conversation, while he watched leaves fall from the trees. His breathing was surprisingly light. Kageyama shifted his eyes to Hinata, only to be met with his eyes already on him. 

"Ah! I feel a bit better now-!" Hinata threw on an obvious wobbly grin.

"Feel better my ass." Kageyama squinted, observing Hinata a bit more. He was sweating still and how he ever did look so pretty under the falling horizon. His orange locks blended perfectly with the slices of warm mixes in the sky. 

Before he knew it, Kageyama was reaching his hand out to Hinata's mop, he called, hair, brushing out a leaf that he had seen.

"Oi, what-"

"Leaf." 

"Oh."

Moments passes and Kageyama was still untangling the leaf from his hair, trying not to get any pieces in his hair. More moments followed by more and soon enough, the leaf came undone, leaving no trace behind it. His eyes trailed down to Hinata's face and he was another flustered mess. How pretty he looked. That was until, he met the other's eyes. He looked hopeful and the swimming pools of honey pierced through his dumb heart. 

Hinata gave a happy grin and Kageyama felt his face heat up a bit.

If Hinata was going to continue to grin like that he may as well die from admiration (no matter how sappy it sounded, Kageyama knew it was the truth).

...

 

Three weeks ago, Kageyama found the feelings out. Two weeks ago, Kageyama understood them fully. Last week, Kageyama made an attempt to talk to someone about it but failed miserably. This week, Hinata and Kageyama decided on a sleepover. Kageyama was nervous but he was not going to show any signs. So Kageyama did what any other sensible human would do when they were nervous, he had a talk with someone who seemed to be in a higher rank of intelligence. Although he hated this specific person, he seemed to know what he was doing without much problem.

"Haah?! The king is able to love someone?! I thought you were just a selfish troll, unworthy of love, more so, actually going a love interest!" 

Perhaps this wasn't a good idea. Tsukishima would be on his tail all his life if he told him he liked someone, but he did without a thought, so there was no going back.

"Oi, shut up, I always thought someone would ever love a jerk like you but I guess we were both wrong!" Kageyama grumbled in the phone. The setter could hear indistinct mumbling through the other line and Kageyama just assumed it was Yamaguchi with him.

"Just tell me what you need so I don't have to talk to you any longer." Tsukishima sighed and Kageyama could visualize Tsukishima pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh. Uh, okay.." Kageyama scrunched up his nose in thought. "Like I said, I have a love interest and it's been three weeks since I've realized these feelings, Since you, out of all people, found someone who likes you, making it... requited? So, maybe you'd give me advice."

"Someone like me?" Tsukishima seemingly gritted his teeth. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean."

"Well first of all- actually, no, that's doesn't matter." Kageyama gripped the hem of his shirt, annoyed already. "Just tell me."

"Why should I?" Tsukishima seemed to be teasing by now, considering the tone of his voice.

"Damn it, Tsukishima... kun, just tell me how to deal with it."

"Beg your pardon? That's barely a polite way of asking, King."

"P... please, Tsukishima-kun, tell me how... to deal with a love interest.." Kageyama was picking at his skin by now. How unbelievable.

Tsukishima was heard laughing a little on the other line as he heard a faint "Tadashi, say you got that", which only made Kageyama more irritated.

"Okay, King, so tell me about how you discovered them and.. how you knew what they meant. I don't want to talk to you long so make it quick." Tsukishima deadpanned.

"Three weeks ago, I felt there was something like that there but it took me a week to understand them. I've never really thought hard about them but Oikawa-san helped out a bit." Kageyama huffed. "And, uh, I feel he knows they're there because of how obvious I'm being."

"Well if you think he knows, just accept it and swallow enough of your pride and tell him." Tsukishima sighed, sounding bored already. "It isn't that difficult, King; and if he rejects you, you have enough self-centered confidence to easily get over it. Just don't be a baby and I really hope to not see you down. Not that I care, it just is really annoying to see the King himself in spite of everything; to put it in words you can understand, I do not want to deal with you sulking. It makes the team unstable."

Kageyama was dead silent. He understood none of that. Self-centered confidence? Rejects? Spite? Sulking? None of that made sense. He understood the words, he just doesn't get what he's getting at. Confess to Hinata? No way.

"Well, King, I don't want to talk to you anymore, it's boring and I have better things to do." Tsukishima yawned, ending the call.

"Tch." Kageyama clicked his tongue, placing his phone on his bed that he lay upon. "Confess to Hinata. Not possible." He gazed upon the plain ceiling, pondering on his actions accompanied by Tsukishima's words. 

It wasn't like Hinata liked him back anyway. It was not requited. So, he rather stay as friends and keep his feelings to himself. Even if it meant Kageyama had to die without telling Hinata.

It was unrequited. Unrequited; not returned.

Something went ping in Kageyama's chest but he wanted to ignore it. He had to ignore it, otherwise he would get uncharacteristically emotional. It hurt knowing Hinata could quite possibly grow old with a significance while Kageyama grew old still trying to forget the dumb feelings for him. After all, Hinata was the sun, who didn't like him? It wasn't like Kageyama ever wanted to try dating anyway. No kissing or making out. Or sex. Those were big no-no's for Kageyama. Although, the thought of at least holding Hinata's hand to show seemed nice. Dating would make it weird. He thinks, that is. 

Maybe one day, just one day, he would try it. But right now, Kageyama just wanted to get through his feelings. He wanted to get over it but he also wanted them to be requited. Kageyama did not want to grow up and realize Hinata has left him behind. But, then, he also did not want to try dating him. Maybe? 

"Geh, so confusing!" Kageyama growled to himself, picking at his black locks in a fit of pique. 

Restating; he wanted no one else to date Hinata but he did not want to date him his self. He... thinks. The sound of his ringtone broke him from the spiraling thoughts, thankfully. But speak of the devil. Hinata himself was calling. Kageyama ignored it. Talking while he was having an existential crisis was not his forte. 

It stopped and now he was left in the eerie silence. 

Shit.

Kageyama was drowning in thoughts. He could not think. Hinata, Hinata, Hinata. For once, he was not thinking of volleyball. Nor how to grow stronger. Nor how to surpass others. Just Hinata Shouyou. 'The future Little Giant'. 

Shit, shit, shit.

It was painful. Then, Tsukishima's words gently flowed through his mind. Tell him how you feel, were his words. He thinks. Kageyama just can't remember right. Perhaps he should confess to Hinata. Perhaps he shouldn't. Things were confusing as it was, so why should he? Maybe it was requited but Hinata hasn't shown signs. 

He thinks.

Once again, his thoughts were broken by his phone ringing. Hinata, again. This time, he should pick up. How bad could it be.

"Kageyama! You didn't pick up last night!" Hinata screeched into the microphone, making Kageyama's ear ring. 

"Shut up!"

"Oh, eh." Hinata calmed himself down. "When should I come over? My mom wants to know if I should eat before I go but I told her I was going to just buy a couple meat buns. Heheh."

Butterflies. How dumb.

"Oh, just come by any time. My parents are going to be late, like always, so I'm home alone right now. They usually come back at 7 but sometimes they're longer, so.." Kageyama sighed, sitting up on his bed, rubbing his eye sleepily. "I could cook, though."

"Uwah! I like your cooking." Hinata exclaimed, happily. "I'm coming over now, so be expecting me! Bye, Kageyama!'

"...Bye." Kageyama spoke a little after the call was ended (he knew it was a little dramatic to do that but he did it anyway).

Now Kageyama faced a new problem. Something to cook. Maybe he could make rice balls. Or Hinata's favorite dish. Nah, that'd be way too hard. Did Hinata like pork curry like Kageyama? He knew how to cook it because his mom taught him. 

Kageyama settled on making steamed meat buns. They weren't too hard to make but it was a little troublesome to do so. Besides, how hard could it be without the help and critique of his mom?

...

 

It was hard to make meat buns. Kageyama failed. There was sugar and pepper everywhere on the counter. He spilled some wine on his shirt (and quite possibly drank a little to keep him from bursting of anger). His short was stained of soy sauce, wine and oil. His mind was content, though. Maybe it was the wine but he was feeling calm. Kageyama knew he would get in trouble for making such a mess but that wasn't his biggest problems right now. 

How would Hinata react to it?

Just then, a knock was heard throughout the empty house, bouncing from wall to wall right into Kageyama's hearing. Kageyama calmed himself a bit more and walked to the front door, but by the time he opened it, he realized his shirt was stained and he probably had a little bit of ingredients on his face. He smelled of peppers, onions, ginger, and wine. 

Hinata's seemed to be suppressing his laughter but failed, since now he could not stop laughing, "Kageyama, you reek and look funny, what happened?" He spoke in between his laughter that Kageyama admired oh-so much.

"Shut up, this is on you for making me cook!" Kageyama folded his arms, walking back into the kitchen. 

...

 

Kageyama and Hinata feasted on what his mom put together. Kageyama was told to clean up the mess he made, obviously, but nothing extreme happened afterwards. Kageyama and Hinata watched a movie for a bit (which the both of them found boring but it had to suffice).

The duo also practiced tosses and receives with one another in the back after they finished, but Hinata ended up hurling afterwards, which gave him a handful of insults by Kageyama.

Soon enough, they were both exhausted, laying in Kageyama's room. Hinata's laid on the futon and Kageyama on his bed. Their second sleepover.

"I'm so sleepy, Kageyama.." Hinata yawned.

"You don't need to tell me that." Kageyama huffed, turning to face Hinata to find he was already facing him.

"Hey, Kageyama?" Hinata spoke, drowsily. Kageyama gave a hum in acknowledgment. "Why haven't you dated anyone? I get it's because of how cold you are but there's bound to be someone out there who wanted to date you before."

"I don't know." Kageyama sighed, closing his eyes. "It's hard to explain. I don't want to date but I really want to... eh... do domestic things with someone. Y'know? It's like... um... uh... do this and... that..." Kageyama awkwardly swung his arms in the air. "Geh, I don't know."

"Would you want to have sex with someone?" Hinata questioned, hearing the words sex from Hinata's mouth seemed unnatural, but it was like he hesitated before saying it. Like he didn't want to.

"No, that's disgusting." 

"Oh, so you're like... asexual?" Hinata questioned again. 

"Asexual?"

"Yeah like..." Hinata trailed off, finding words to describe it as. "You want to date someone but you do not feel the need to... do that with your girlfriend.. or boyfriend.. you know?"

"That's the thing, you dumbass, I don't want to date." Kageyama groaned, shoving his pillow against his face. 

"Ah." Hinata replied, leaving it dead silent.

It gave Kageyama time to think and he did not like it. It was quiet. He only heard the faint breathing of Hinata and his own heartbeat. He lifted the pillow from his face and stared down the ceiling. The room was lighten by the moonlight and the way the light seeped in from the curtains made it look much more pleasing. 

"So, like..." Hinata spoke again and Kageyama mentally thanked him for breaking the eerie silence. "If, it's a big if, I said I liked you, you wouldn't want to date me?"

"Possibly." Kageyama shrugged, looking back to Hinata. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious I guess." Hinata shrugged. "Anyway, if, say, we both liked each other, you still would not want to date, correct?" Kageyama gave a hum of acknowledgement. "Hm... would you still like, hold hands and go on 'date''s but not be in a relationship?"

"I mean, you could say that. I'm surprised by how much you know of this. Make sure you don't get a headache, Hinata." Kageyama muttered, closing his eyes to think. 

"That doesn't seem too bad, actually." Hinata whispered. If he whispered more quietly, Kageyama could not possibly hear him. "I'd... like that."

"Huh?" Kageyama opened one of his eyes to look at Hinata. Like that? With Kageyama or someone else? What exactly did he mean by that?

"Mm, nothing." Hinata covered himself with the blanket. "Goodnight, Kageyama."

"G'night.." Kageyama replied. 

Maybe in the future, Kageyama would understand his feelings. And with some research, find out if he liked boys or girls, both or neither. Quite possibly, tell Hinata how he felt. Right now, all he wanted to was take things slow and steady, even if it did take him years to settle down. 

He liked his current relationship with Hinata and God, he wanted to keep it that way until he was sure of how he felt.

**Author's Note:**

> inform me if i've made any mistakes pls i posted this quickly and i didnt have time to reread it
> 
> i also intended to make it longer but it takes me too long to make a fic over 9k words lol


End file.
